Morir para Ser Libre
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Nadie quiere aceptar su muerte, todos quieren ver al asesino en prisión, ellos quieren justicia porque él merecía vivir para ser libre...
1. El Asesino

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

_Morir implica dejar atrás todas las cadenas que atan nuestros pensamientos y acciones; morir es sinónimo de libertad…_

* * *

~oO08(** Morir para Ser Libre **)80Oo~

Por Kiray Himawari

Capítulo I **El Asesino**

**~Rei~**

Hacía tiempo que no teníamos una reunión así, en especial luego del torneo BEGA seis meses atrás. Justo en ese momento la BBA había decidido hacer un pequeño torneo para reunir a la mayoría de los equipos; americanos, europeos, chinos, rusos y japoneses eran los primeros en la lista. Estaríamos allí reunidos para disfrutar el evento.

Ese día el sol brillaba y las escasas nubes sobre la multitud comenzaban a dispersarse aclarando el cielo azul. Las personas clamaron eufóricas cuando nuestro equipo hizo su aparición, allí en medio del escenario estábamos los legendarios Bladebreackers. Y allí iba Tyson con su inquebrantable entusiasmo, Max con su sonrisa radiante, Kenny ocultándose tras su computadora portátil, Kai con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados en su usual pose y Hilary sonriendo para las cámaras; yo por mi parte me dediqué a observar el panorama al cual ya me había acostumbrado. Ahí estábamos, emocionados a más no poder, incluso a Kai lo vi sonreír discretamente.

Era tan hermoso ver cómo con el tiempo todos nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos, quizá no en mejores amigos, pero sí existía ese lazo filial que nos unía, ese lazo que se había convertido en inquebrantable en el Lago Baikal, justo el día en que Kai decidió tomar nuestras manos para salir de esa oscuridad que negaba en silencio.

Había notado desde entonces los cambios que mi amigo bicolor había estado experimentando, incluso en las últimas semanas lo había percibido más. A pesar de que intentaba mantener su fachada de indiferencia, sus acciones nos decían que le preocupábamos y que le importábamos; la manera en cómo nos regañaba, sus desapariciones con retorno y su inquebrantable orgullo que no le permitía admitir sus sentimientos. Estaban las señales, nos consideraba sus amigos.

Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas las cosas habían estado un poco más caóticas debido a la excitación de ver de nuevo a nuestros rivales. Tyson sentía la adrenalina de la beybatalla desde el momento en que el Sr. Dickenson nos anunció lo que pasaría. Aquel hombre que se encargó de unirnos una vez, ahora era quien nos convocaba para una nueva batalla, para una nueva era en el Beyblade.

Las diversas situaciones no se hicieron esperar, todos sabíamos que era tiempo para que la BBA surgiera de nuevo, para que los problemas quedaran en el pasado y todos intentáramos volver a cierta calma que se nos había sido arrebatada en aquellas amargas experiencias. Max también se había emocionado mucho, puesto que el saber que los americanos vendrían para el evento era sinónimo de que su madre estaría allí con toda seguridad y bien es cierto que Max deseaba ver a su madre luego de tantos meses de ajetreo en el trabajo.

Hilary y Kenny no dudaban en expresar sus alegres pensamientos acerca de cómo esperaban que fuera el torneo, todo parecía traer nuevas cosas, nuevos rumbos, nuevos momentos y aventuras juntos. Incluso Kai parecía inquieto con la mera idea. No entendía qué pasaba por su mente, pero estaba convencido de que este evento era algo grande para él, algo realmente esperado. Llegamos incluso a creer que su emoción radicaba en la visita de sus compatriotas y familiares, los lunáticos rusos.

Habíamos descubierto casi por error que esos chicos eran más que compañeros de equipo, eran hermanos de vida, hermanos de destino. Era una relación casi imperceptible para las personas que teníamos prejuicios contra ellos, mas una vez viendo de cerca, cualquiera podría decir que entre ellos había una conexión especial, una que entre nosotros no compartíamos, una conexión surgida de la empatía y la comprensión. Y aunque pensábamos que ésa era la razón de su inquietud, pronto nos dimos cuenta que no era así. Los rusos habían visitado a Kai días antes del evento, por lo que la intriga fue quedando poco a poco en el olvido mientras la fecha máxima se aproximaba.

El sonido de la música de fondo me despertó de mi ensoñación al tiempo que los fanáticos gritaban nuestros nombres y el de los otros equipos. Repentinamente el Sr. Dikinson tomó posesión del micrófono dirigiendo sus palabras a la plaza repleta de personas amantes del Beyblade...

_**I'm not goin down, I'm standin my ground,**__**  
**__**You haven't seen the last of me,**__**  
**__**Until I'm the best, an put to the test,**__**  
**__**I'm lookin' for a victory!**_

_No voy a darme por vencido, estaré de pie en mi tierra,_

_No has visto lo último de mí, _

_Hasta ser el mejor, una puesta a prueba,_

_¡Estoy buscando la victoria!_

— Buenas tardes, fanáticos y beyluchadores — habló —, hoy será un día memorable porque hoy una nueva era en el mundo del Beyblade empieza. Algunos de ustedes han estado esperando por otro campeonato mundial y quiero decirles que dentro de seis meses al fin dará inicio… —

Tan pronto como dijo esas últimas palabras la multitud gritó enloquecida, mas no sólo los fanáticos lo hicieron, también los beyluchadores estábamos disfrutando la nueva información que, aunque las sospechas estaban desde antes, la confirmación lo hacía aún mejor. Obviamente queríamos retarlos a todos y todos querían enfrentarnos, la nueva etapa en nuestras vidas y en las del Beyblade comenzaban…

_**I'm bringin the wind, I just can't be beat.**__**  
**__**I'm not gonna fall, I won't accept defeat,**__**  
**__**Gone on the days of losin ground**__**  
**__**I'm takin it all to the next round!**_

_Atrayendo al viento, sólo no puedo ser vencido_

_No voy a caer, no aceptaré la derrota._

_Se fueron los días de perder terreno_

_¡Lo tomaré todo en la siguiente ronda!_

— Sé que probablemente es poco tiempo luego del torneo BEGA, sin embargo, hemos discutido y llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de comenzar de nuevo la BBA es con un nuevo torneo, el cual elevará el espíritu del Beyblade — todo mundo aplaudió y gritó con alegría. Sí, sería un perfecto comienzo…

**~Rei~**

Siempre era difícil aquello. No sabía porqué tenía que ser así, a veces la vida no parecía tan justa. Después del torneo BEGA, su fénix no había regresado a él y sin su fénix era como tener sólo una fracción de su alma. Gracias a ella había tenido el coraje de rebelarse ante sus oponentes más despreciados, había tenido el coraje de levantarse de nuevo en cada batalla de vida y de Beyblade, la tenacidad para enfrentarse a Brooklyn una vez más y salir victorioso. Así que un nuevo torneo sin ella no sería lo mismo, nada tendría sentido sin Dranzer.

Absorto en sus pensamientos sintió un temblor recorrerle con parsimonia todo el cuerpo cuando una mirada estremecedora recayó en él. Abrió sus ojos rubí que había mantenido cerrados intentando imaginar cómo sería un torneo sin su fénix… Gente en todas direcciones, el sonido elevado de la música, el público moviéndose en los alrededores con dificultad. Pronto su vista comenzó a inspeccionar con detenimiento a los alrededores intentado encontrar esa mirada que le había provocado escalofríos.

— ¿Kai?, ¿me estás escuchando? — inquirió Tyson.

La voz de Tyson llegó a sus oídos, abandonando así sus pensamientos y cambiando su expresión preocupada; inconscientemente sus cejas se habían contraído y sus ojos entrecerrados escaneaban el área en busca de _alguien_…

— ¿Kai? — esta vez fue Rei — ¿Estás bien? —

El bicolor miró en aquel par de ojos dorados… En los ojos de Rei pudo ver preocupación por él, quizá…

— ... ¡Bladebreackers! — los aplausos inundaron el ambiente.

Las cámaras los enfocaron inmediatamente... _Y la sensación lo hizo presa de nuevo…_Tyson saltó al centro del escenario provocando un sonido estridente que viajó por las macrobocinas distribuidas por toda la plaza_… Esa mirada la sentía sobre su piel siguiendo cada gesto que su rostro expresaba..._Tyson abrió su boca para decir algo… _Sus vellos se habían erizado, algo pasaría…_ Y de pronto el sonido de un disparo silenció los gritos felices...

**-?-**

El sonido hizo eco en su mente. Cerró sus ojos y sus manos apretaron con fuerza la orilla del lavamanos. Cada mañana de cada día escuchaba el sonido de _ese _disparo. En su mente trató de ocultar ese sentimiento de culpa por la acción que había hecho años atrás, _seis_ años atrás para ser precisos. Suspiró mientras su mente intentaba bloquear _aquellas_ memorias. Había tratado de olvidar _ese _día, cuando _lo_ mató a _él._

**-?-**

Ahora un silencio inquietante seguido por el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo sobre el escenario…_ Su angustia se había convertido en realidad…_

_**I'm not gonna stop till I hit the top,**__**  
**__**It's the only place to be,**__**  
**__**Prepare for the day, I'm comin your way,**__**  
**__**You haven't seen the last of me!**_

_No voy a detenerme hasta tocar la cima,_

_Es el único lugar para estar,_

_Prepárate para el día en que concluiré tu destino, _

_¡No has visto lo último de mí!_

Rostros horrorizados observaban lo que estaba ocurriendo sobre el escenario; Kai Hiwatari había sido baleado. ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? A nadie le importaba en ese momento, lo más importante era salvar la vida de Kai.

Había regresado a la realidad cuando Tyson le habló y cuando escuchó la voz de Rei solamente para ver que tenía que enfrentar a una multitud, mas pronto perdió su balance cuando un disparo colisionó en su pecho perforando a su paso su pulmón derecho. El dolor comenzó a viajar por todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el sonido del disparo invadía aquella plaza. Estaba realmente asustado porque su visión se hacía borrosa y pequeños puntos negros empezaban a aparecer en su campo de visión; estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Podía sentir el final de su vida.

Nadie pudo atrapar el cuerpo de Kai colapsándose porque nadie esperaba semejante situación. Cuando los chicos reaccionaron Tyson y Max saltaron para alcanzar a Kai que ya yacía en el escenario. El pánico comenzaba a crecer en cada uno de ellos. Rei se acercó lo más rápido posible, Hilary y Kenny estaban petrificados por la visión frente a sí. El cuerpo rígido debido al esfuerzo tremendo que hacía el bicolor por intentar levantarse y pelear por su vida; la gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba de la recién herida y de sus labios debido al pulmón perforado; así como también esos intentos de articular palabras mientras lágrimas emanaban lentamente de sus orbes.

— ¡Kai, no te esfuerces! — gritaba con desesperación Tyson — ¡Oh por dios, un médico! —

Su respiración era difícil debido a la sangre que comenzaba a embargar las vías respiratorias…

— ¡Una ambulancia! — gritó un beyluchador que no alcanzó a reconocer debido a las diversas reacciones que ocurrían en su cuerpo y mente.

El Sr. Dickinson le hablaba a Kai en un intento por no permitir que cayera en la inconciencia. En menos de un minuto los rusos, su familia, estaban junto a él brindándole los primeros auxilios en lo que la multitud le habría paso a la ambulancia que estaba a unos veinte metros del lugar.

— _¡Kai, resiste!_ — escuchaba en su lengua materna mientras sus párpados cedían ante la sensación de ensueño por la que estaba pasando.

Bryan aplicaba presión en la herida con su eterna bufanda blanca tiñéndose de rojo en un intento por detener la hemorragia. La tos de Kai salpicaba sus ropas, pero no les importaba. Yuriy continuaba con la labor designada de verificar sus signos vitales de manera rudimentaria. Spencer intentaba ayudar a los encargados de seguridad para evitar que los fanáticos llegaran hasta el escenario, mientras que Ian intentaba abrirle paso a la ambulancia de la cual ya descendían los paramédicos con la camilla y los utensilios necesarios para atender al bicolor.

Tyson permanecía a un lado de Bryan luchando por la urgencia de no sacudir a su joven amigo en una desesperada acción para que no se rindiera en la batalla. Max le brindaba un abrazó a Hilary queriendo mitigar la sensación de miedo y frustración al no poder hacer nada en aquellos momentos. Rei y Kenny intentaban ayudar al Sr. Dickinson que, debido a las circunstancias, experimentaba una baja de presión.

Inevitablemente cada uno de sus amigos y familia fueron hechos a un lado con el objetivo de maniobrar en las labores paramédicas. Los signos vitales que Yuriy había indicado ayudaban a la pronta acción, la libertad ganada gracias a Spencer en el escenario era algo que en verdad resultaba pieza clave, así como los esfuerzos de Ian por dejar el paso libre. Bryan intentaba sostener a Tyson para que no brincara sobre la camilla que ya llevaba al bicolor hacia la ambulancia.

El sonido de las puertas cerrándose, el motor acelerando y la sirena haciendo eco en un aplaza silenciosa debido a la consternación que había provocado el atentado fueron las cosas que quedarían grabadas en la mente de cada uno de los testigos. Pronto el vehículo de urgencias médicas dejó de escucharse en la distancia para dar paso a panorama apocalíptico que había conseguido el atentado…

Como vaso que cae en una habitación silenciosa la ira se hizo presente en todos allí. La seguridad ya había actuado y ningún presente había podido retirarse, aunque en realidad nadie lo quería hacer. Los medios de comunicación ya buscaban en sus grabaciones posibles sospechosos o pruebas del lugar de donde había provenido el disparo. La urgencia por correr de un lado a otro en frustración era cada vez más evidente. El Sr. Dickinson ya era atendido por otra ambulancia que estaba allí como el protocolo de seguridad integral lo marcaba para los eventos masivos.

Sin darse cuenta todos se encontraban allí como leones enjaulados sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. Las cosas habían pasado en menos de cinco minutos. El llanto en todos los presentes sin excepción estaba allí, fanáticos, simples transeúntes, conocidos, amigos, familia, todos expresaban su frustración de diversas formas. Todo pasaba lento y sin sentido hasta que Tyson reaccionó y llegó la urgencia de saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Bryan le secundó gritando exigiendo saber _quién_ había sido el responsable de semejante atrocidad. Pronto todos los beyluchadores presentes proclamaban por el insolente capaz de semejante acción repulsiva.

La seguridad hacía todo lo que en sus manos estaba para atrapar al responsable. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el perímetro estaba cerrado, todo testigo ocular y asistentes al evento, además de los simples transeúntes, eran llamados a testificar y revisados y escaneados en busca de un arma de fuego. Para ese entonces los beyluchadores, o la gran mayoría, ya se encontraban dentro de las instalaciones de la BBA, todos custodiados en precaución por algún otro posible altercado.

**-o-**

Yuriy trataba de estar calmado, sin embargo, sus intentos no funcionaban. Había pasado de dar vueltas en la sala de espera hasta probar uno de esos trucos baratos de relajación, sinceramente nada de eso podía apaciguar esa sensación de furia y de tristeza entremezclada. Hacía más de una hora que habían llegado al hospital y no había noticias de absolutamente nada, ni médicas ni judiciales, incluso ni siquiera tenía noticias de cómo habían seguido las cosas allá en el evento.

Pronto se sintió frustrado y cansado de esperar y al fin tomó asiento en la sala en uno de esos sillones que se supone brindan comodidad a los familiares y amigos de los pacientes. Otra hora más pasó y finalmente los compañeros de equipo de Kai estaban allí y, por supuesto, los rusos.

Todos estaban allí luego de haberles dado la autorización para abandonar la sede de la BBA bajo el argumento de que su amigo y hermano estaba allí sólo, necesitando de su apoyo y presencia. Sabían que Tala había subido con él en la ambulancia, mas no saber nada era lo que en verdad les molestaba. Incluso en ese momento deseaban escuchar las últimas noticas de los labios del pelirrojo ruso.

Yuriy sabía que tenía que dar explicaciones sobre el estado de su hermano, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. El temblor en su cuerpo no parecía querer abandonarlo, esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir sólo empeoraban ese nudo que se había formado en su garganta cuando un infarto atacó la ya de por sí vida al límite de Kai. Aún recordaba esos instantes que le habían parecido eternos en los que el corazón de su hermano había colapsado. Los paramédicos habían tenido muchos problemas debido al estado de gravedad en el que se encontraba el bicolor.

El pulmón perforado por la bala no era el único "problema", sino que la sangre comenzaba esparcirse por los demás órganos, así mismo por las vías respiratorias, provocando que Kai estuviera a punto de ahogarse en todo momento. Su corazón había sido otro de los problemas que, debido a todos los hechos de su pasado y presente, se había debilitado. El infarto fue casi el motivo de la muerte de su hermano, pero gracias a la habilidad de aquellos hombres Kai había ganado la primera batalla y había conseguido llegar al hospital con vida.

Y desde la llegada al hospital solamente había escuchado que el bicolor sería ingresado a la sala de quirófano número 5 en donde se decidiría el destino que había firmado la sentencia desde su nacimiento. Deseaba poder hacer algo con sus propias manos, deseaba poder regresar el tiempo y evitar aquella tragedia, pero la realidad era que el tiempo no volvía, el tiempo seguía avanzando sin detenerse un segundo siquiera.

Los chicos que entraban le lanzaban miradas inquisidoras desde el momento en que alcanzaron a verlo. No hacían falta palabras, la pregunta era obvia a ojos de todos… ¿Estaba vivo? Ni él mismo lo sabía en ese instante, una hora era suficiente para que una revolución se desencadenara y ni qué decir de la muerte de una persona. Su figura se fue hacia delante reposando los codos en las rodillas y sus manos cubriendo su rostro preocupado. Los otros al leer su lenguaje corporal sabían que no había qué decir, el pelirrojo tampoco sabía nada.

Y es que la herida que había recibido Kai parecía grave, no sabían de medicina, pero la cantidad de sangre fluyendo fuera de su cuerpo simplemente decía que no era algo bueno, mucho menos sencillo. La palidez de su rostro, la sangre emanando de sus labios y fosas nasales… Las lágrimas. Los ojos de Yuriy se humedecieron inevitablemente… Sabía que el bicolor podía morir. Poco a poco fueron acercándose a la sala y tomando asiento en silencio. No había bromas para aligerar la tensión del momento porque simplemente la situación parecía ajena e irreal.

Las sonrisas, los gestos burlones, las frases sarcásticas y la alegría no tenían cabida en ese momento, únicamente la esperanza y las plegarias parecían encajar. Tyson observaba en silencio a los rusos. Sabía que esos chicos compartían las experiencias suficientes como para ser hermanos, había aprendido a leerlos entre líneas: "bastardo", "estúpido", "imbécil" figuraban en la lista de apodos filiales. Sus ojos se cerraron en un intento por reprimir la salida de las lágrimas. Sin embargo, entre sus pensamientos erráticos, llegó un susurro en una lengua extraña, ruso probablemente. Levantó la vista y vio a Bryan con las manos fuertemente asidas entre sí. El joven ruso estaba orando, orando por la vida de su hermano.

¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Siempre había pensado que los rusos eran indiferentes a las plegarias, pero allí estaban suplicando a su dios para que su hermano librara los peligros. No era muy común que lo hicieran en público, pues después de todo la fe era lo único que los había mantenido con fuerzas para vivir en la abadía y por ello se había convertido en algo importante para ellos, aunque lejos de los ojos ajenos. "Dios" era la única puerta a la esperanza. Por supuesto que en algún momento habían renegado de la presencia omnipotente de ese ser, sin embargo, era la única cosa que les podía engañar para mantener una esperanza que parecía ir muriendo a cada instante, y, aunque digan que la esperanza muere al último, sabían que el bicolor podía morir antes que perder la esperanza.

El tiempo pasaba lento entre aquellas palabras silenciadas que escondían el miedo a la muerte, el miedo al cambio. Los rusos habían llegado a la conclusión de que después de la muerte no había nada que pudieran recordar luego del trágico suceso, así que si la muerte llegaba no habría más, iba a ser el fin de todo. Bryan ahogó un grito de frustración pasando sus manos por su rostro de una manera exasperada. Ya no podía soportarlo, la intriga, la angustia, el dolor eran demasiado para tenerlos en su pecho y sin pensarlo siquiera se puso de pie y caminó hasta pararse frente al asiento del pelirrojo, quien al sentir la presencia frente a sí levantó el rostro y se paró sabiendo bien lo que necesitaban en ese momento tan asfixiante. Mirándose a los ojos llegaron a la conclusión de que ambos necesitaban saber que estaban el uno para el otro, y que si ellos estaban juntos iban a ser de más apoyo para Kai, eran hermanos después de todo.

Un cálido abrazo. Un cálido abrazo era como Rei podía describir lo que veía desde su asiento. Los rusos, Bryan y Yuriy, estaban llorando cual niño que se pierde en un centro comercial y busca ansiosamente por su madre. Se veían tan perdidos… Y de pronto su corazón sintió un vuelco, los rusos estaban preocupados, casi al borde de perder la fe, ¿acaso era tan grave lo que ocurría? No quiso pensar en la verdadera respuesta porque en el fondo sabía que no le iba a gustar. El olor, color y afluencia de la sangre de Kai aún estaban jugando en su mente, las cosas no parecían ir muy bien desde el momento en que el disparo había sido ejecutado, en definitiva el sentimiento de derrota no le gustaba para nada; esperaría y rezaría a su propio dios para que todo saliera bien.

El silencio ni siquiera era definitivo, sólo salía a relucir en breves momentos cuando las enfermeras no atravesaban los pasillos o cuando se silenciaban los llamados a los diferentes médicos que eran solicitados por el altavoz. El tiempo parecía estar en su contra, parecía que pretendía matarlos de a poco incrementando la actividad cerebral a niveles insospechados por el hombre, viajando de un lado a otro a las posibilidades de la vida y la muerte; _el tiempo los odiaba._ Y como en las películas comenzaron a moverse de un asiento a otro intentado gastar el tiempo, el cual parecía haberse detenido ya; de pie, en los asientos, en el piso, caminando de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando llorando en el hombro ajeno eran como podían dividirse las diferentes actividades en aquella sala de espera.

Diez horas. Diez malditas y eternas horas sin respuesta. Sentían que había pasado una eternidad, pero los relojes sólo indicaban diez tortuosas horas de espera. Había pasado una enfermera en algún momento para informarles del sitio en donde se encontraba la cafetería, viendo que ninguno de ellos se había movido ni un solo momento lejos de allí. Nadie quiso moverse a voluntad propia, ni a insistencia de alguien más; se suponía que debían estar allí para cuando llegaran a anunciar las buenas noticias. No iban a dejar morir la esperanza y la fe en un milagro. Luego de veintisiete minutos más hizo su aparición un hombre vestido en una bata desechable azul, o es lo que podían intuir tras la sangre que se veían aun fresca, alto y de piel blanquecina. Su rostro lucía cansado y gotitas de sudor se esparcían por su frente haciendo un descenso por sus mejillas, caminó hacia ellos y preguntó por Yuriy Ivanov.

Todos allí contuvieron el aliento mientras que el pelirrojo se ponía de pie intentado mantenerse sereno, aunque parecían una tarea imposible debido al nerviosismo y miedo que le estaban embargando con más fuerza. El silencio era insoportable. El médico había decidido hablar con el pelirrojo a solas, por lo que lo alejó de los chicos dirigiéndose a uno de los pasillos vecinos. Allí su voz firme y segura se transformó en piadosa y resignada…

— Está vivo — fue lo primero que pronunció.

El doctor se había identificado con anterioridad como Ryo Ebisawa.

— ¿Está fuera de peligro? — fue lo único que pudo articular luego de intentar pensar en algo más que decir y de que sus pensamientos y corazón lo traicionaran

— Joven Ivanov, — llamó con aquel tono que remonta a explicaciones tan absurdas como el intentar entender que cielo no es azul — desafortunadamente es algo que no podría contestarle con certeza. Su estado es crítico y no me aventuraría a dar ningún pronóstico esperanzador o terminal. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar y ver su evolución. —

Para el pelirrojo eso no era una respuesta suficiente, necesitaba saber más, entender lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué tan grave fue el disparo? — inquirió con temor en su voz.

— Pues, — largó un suspiro para comenzar a intentar una explicación — llegó con el pulmón derecho perforado, lo que provocó que sus demás órganos se vieran en riesgo debido a la hemorragia interna, el otro pulmón estuvo en riesgo también debido a que la sangre también hizo su aparición allí. Su presión se elevó peligrosamente de camino, sin embargo, descendió cuando se presentó el infarto. No estamos seguros hasta qué punto pudo haber algún daño cerebral por la falta de oxigenación y la contusión que tuvo en su lóbulo temporal derecho que suponemos fue debido a la caída. — el Dr. Ebisawa aguardó unos segundos antes de continuar — Joven Ivanov… —

— Va a vivir, ¿cierto? — interrumpió.

En su mente repasaba los posibles escenarios y ninguno de los que imaginaba encajaba en un mundo feliz. ¿Qué sería de ellos sin su hermano? Habían aprendido a vivir juntos, a molestarse, gritarse y apoyarse bajo cualquier circunstancia y si Kai moría ahora los sueños de vivir la libertad se irían al carajo.

— Le repito, Joven Ivanov, que no puedo decir algo concreto, que no puedo asegurar nada, por el momento nos hemos visto en la necesidad de etiquetarlo como "pronóstico reservado", sólo queda esperar. — y, saliendo de los límites permitidos, se permitió apretar suavemente el hombro del pelirrojo como símbolo de empatía.

Esta acción, más allá de rebasar los límites de médicos, le brindó un desasosiego al ruso.

**-?-**

Se miró al espejo por un instante. Sus ojos reflejaban una culpabilidad imposible de aguardar en el pecho y mente mientras sus facciones eran resultado de un agónico cansancio. La edad que comenzaba a aparentar no era la realidad, no había un rastro de jovialidad y ni siquiera sus actitudes lo ayudaban. Su esposa había estado bastante preocupada por él y no había un solo día que olvidara preguntar si podía ayudarle en algo. Él siempre negó que existiera un problema, él jamás aceptaría ante ella el atroz asesino que era.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió un par de lágrimas luchando por abrirse paso en los lacrimales. Si tan sólo el destino le hubiera permitido borrar esas memorias que le traían culpa, quizá sólo así podría seguir su vida sin tener que tener esas regresiones en donde estaba allí frente a su víctima. El remordimiento siempre había estado, sólo que a cada instante aumentaba. _**Él, el asesino**_.

**-oO080Oo-**

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

**Notas**: Quiero aclarar que este es un proyecto que tenía pensado hace años, en verdad años, pero hasta hoy día se me hizo revisarlo y por ende poder compartirlo. No prometo realizar actualizaciones muy seguido porque me es un proyecto complicado para mí, pero de igual manera quería ponerlo en un lugar donde pudiera verlo y sentirme en la obligación de continuar. Si notan algo fuera de carácter a los personajes no me golpeen por favor pues sólo estoy tratando de seguir mis instintos. Saludos :D

**Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!**


	2. La Víctima

Si alguien quiere agregarle un fondo musical, puedo recomendarles _Ára Bátur_ de Sigur Rós, me gusta como fondo en el pensamiento de Yuriy.

Beyblade no me pertenece...

~oO08(** Morir para Ser Libre **)80Oo~

Por Kiray Himawari

* * *

_El amor es la cosa más enigmática que puede rayar entre el fanatismo, la locura, la obsesión y el dolor…_

* * *

Capítulo II **La Víctima**

**~Yuriy~**

Esos días fueron los más agonizantes de mi vida. Habían pasado más de tres días desde aquel incidente en el que Kai había sido baleado y las esperanzas cada vez se hacían más inverosímiles y más lejanas. Los médicos decían que ya no había nada más que ellos pudieran hacer. Inútiles; ésa era la palabra que mejor los describía, incluso Tyson lo sabía. Y precisamente fue él el primero en sugerir un traslado a un hospital en donde pudieran brindarle una mejor atención, uno en donde quizá la respuesta fuera algo más que "pronóstico reservado", pero el Sr. Dickenson se reusó junto con el comité de la BBA, argumentando que la seguridad y el bienestar del chico eran primero.

Yo estaba furioso, triste, iracundo, deprimido; era la primera vez esta clase de emociones me contrariaban tanto; no había respuesta, ni certeza, ni alegría, nada, nada que me hiciera reaccionar de buena manera. De hecho hubo una ocasión en la que decidieron darme un sedante para "calmar" mis nervios luego de haberle roto la nariz a Ray por decir que "todo iba a salir bien". Admito que no fue una buena reacción, pero si hay algo que no tolero es la mentira y en el fondo yo sabía que él mentía, _me_ mentía.

Después de eso me enviaron a casa por dos días en los que se me prohibió acercarme al hospital. Aún no puedo concebir aquella decisión tan ilógica, tan estúpida y dolosa. Recuerdo que pude visitar a Kai hasta pasada una semana del atentado, tan sólo para encontrar el mismo maldito pronóstico y con la novedad de que había tenido un colapso en el pulmón izquierdo debido al mal funcionamiento/ausencia del otro. Para ese entonces la esperanza ya se había disipado y los rezos se habían convertido en blasfemias; Kai estaba muriendo.

Las investigaciones sobre el responsable parecían no rendir frutos a pesar de la supuesta "buena seguridad y vigilancia" del evento y el equipo de "primer nivel" a cargo de la búsqueda. Los chicos y yo no veíamos el caso el investigar en todos lados menos en donde el verdadero culpable estaba, con el hombre que realmente odiaba a Kai; Voltaire. ¿Quién más iba a ser el culpable? Ese maldito hombre era quien lo había destruido desde siempre, así que no era muy difícil el imaginar quién había sido el monstruo capaz de semejante atrocidad, pero, al parecer, el muy imbécil tenía una cuartada. ¡Cabrón!

Y mientras todo seguía marchando lento por fuera, en el interior del hospital las cosas tomaron un ritmo peligroso en el que la vida de mi mejor amigo se iba a una velocidad impresionante. Nueve días bastaron para que su organismo finalmente colapsara. Aún puedo remembrar ese último día en el que Kai dio rastros de respuesta. Sí, había despertado por unos instantes para luego volver al mundo de la inconsciencia y después partir a ese mundo del que no hay retorno.

El afortunado en ver esos instantes había sido el Sr. Dickenson, ¿quién más? El hombre había sido un santo con mi hermano, y creo que fue mejor que él lo viera, porque, si hubiera sido yo, me habría sentido el único responsable por haberlo dejado ir.

**~Yuriy~**

La única verdad allí era que Kai se había ido, que no había habido un milagro que detuviera su marcha, ni rezo que impidiera su ascenso. El dolor invadió desde los corazones que aparentaban ser fríos hasta aquellos que habían parecido siempre fuertes y alegres. Nadie quería aceptar su muerte, todos querían ver al asesino en prisión, ellos querían justicia porque él merecía vivir para ser libre. A pesar de que todos se sentían afligidos, Yuriy era el que más había resentido los hechos y había quedado devastado tras su muerte; la muerte de Kai.

El funeral se celebró con la mayor solemnidad y respeto que se pudo haber visto en el mundo del Beyblade despidiendo a un héroe del deporte; el héroe de todos. Los fanáticos no encontraban consuelo y no sabían cómo reaccionar, si sentir dolor, pérdida, emoción, condolencia; ¿quién era el culpable? En el mundo del Beyblade todo había cesado por completo; un beyluchador, un pupilo, un rival, un enemigo, un compañero, un ejemplo, un amigo y un hermano se había ido para no volver.

La sala funeraria mantenía el féretro cerrado como los rusos y el Sr. Dickenson lo habían dispuesto, intentando mantener todavía la privacidad que el bicolor había cuidado tanto en vida, aunque a los más cercanos como los Bladebreackers y los rusos les habían permitido darle el último adiós de frente, viendo su rostro pálido y su cuerpo sin vida. Y había sido tan irreal, tan extraño, ajeno a lo que todos habían imaginado, comenzando con la aceptación de su muerte. ¡Qué golpe tan duro!

El féretro había sido muy sencillo en color negro y mínimas decoraciones, con un ramo de orquídeas blancas al centro, tal y como habían sido decorados los féretros de sus amados padres, según Yuriy, el único de todos los presentes en el funeral que conocía aquellas historias que seguirían siendo un misterio. El silencio fue un elemento que también caracterizó la despedida, el silencio como el himno que siempre había proclamado el chico como propio, únicamente interrumpido por el sollozo de algunos cuantos afectados por la pérdida. Los ojos rojos e hinchados eran otras de las características de los presentes, además de aquellas ropas negras y rostros pálidos y demacrados. Y por un instante el mundo se detuvo, Todo era real; Kai había muerto.

**-o-**

Las sirenas se escucharon a lo lejos de su casa, en donde plácidamente veía los pormenores del funeral de aquel maldito bastardo mal nacido. Colocó su taza de café en la mesa de centro de la sala y se encaminó hacia la ventana con vista al jardín de la entrada descubriendo una docena de patrullas que ya se posicionaban alrededor de su morada. No pudo evitar sonreír con autosuficiencia. Iban por él, por _"el asesino"_.

**-o-**

El policía a cargo del interrogatorio repasaba una y otra vez las evidencias que habían recabado el día de los hechos, al igual que aquellas relatorías en donde todos juraban saber que Voltaire era el culpable, aunque el anciano tenía una cuartada muy bien armada. No había forma en que el hombre lo hubiera hecho de no ser que tuviera el don de la bilocación o la habilidad de teletransportarse, nada hasta donde las pruebas apuntaban, así que sólo quedaba un posible sospechoso que encajaba con el perfil criminal, el que tenía la destreza, la habilidad y los motivos.

Boris Valkov fue detenido en su domicilio a las 18:45 horas mientras tomaba un café observando el funeral de su víctima. Arribó a las instalaciones del departamento de justicia en donde ya aguardaba el responsable del caso, el equipo de criminalistas y psicoanalistas forenses. El hombre de cabello púrpura y mirada siniestra sonrió con socarronería ante tal despliegue sabiendo de antemano el juicio que le esperaba y el resultado que ya había planeado obtener. Todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan.

**-?-**

Ver a sus amigos tan destruidos había sido la parte más difícil. Allí me di cuenta de que yo no había nacido para matar y, sin embargo, lo había hecho. El dolor invadió mi cuerpo y tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para contener un sollozo. Yo lo había matado, yo había matado a Kai Hiwatari y nunca iba a ser castigado por ello. Y en ese instante la noticia me sobrecogió; Kai iba a ser libre. Era la única manera de que él fuera libre, era la _única _manera, o eso es lo que siempre me había repetido después del homicidio, después de _su_ muerte.

**-?-**

El médico les había dicho que el mero hecho de que Kai estuviese vivo era un milagro, es decir, recibir un disparo con una bala de acción expansiva no era cualquier cosa. Según el parte médico, el pulmón derecho había quedado dañado permanentemente, al igual que otros órganos cercanos, tales como el hígado, el estómago y el riñón derecho, al parecer la bala había causado demasiado daño, con todo y que no había funcionado como debía. Claro que esa explicación había sido dada por otro médico debido a que el responsable de un inicio tuvo que ausentarse de Japón por motivos personales.

Pero nada de eso importó porque las únicas palabras que resonaban eran aquellas que había declarado el juicio final del bicolor: "Kai está muerto". El funeral no fue transmitido por televisión abierta, tan sólo los pormenores desde fuera del mausoleo. A pesar de ser un hecho relevante en el mundo entero, se vio opacado por la aprehensión de Boris Valkov como presunto responsable del atentado y homicidio doloso de Kai Hiwatari.

El mundo entonces volcó las miradas sobre él sacando a flote los presuntos crímenes de los cuales era responsable. Secuestro, acoso laboral, lavado de dinero, extorsión y estafa fueron los principales cargos que aparecieron de a poco, llegando hasta abuso y homicidio. Y tres meses después fue sentenciado a 60 años de prisión por falta de evidencias en algunos cargos.

Yuriy Ivanov y Tyson Granger fueron los primeros en saltar de sus asientos ante el veredicto argumentando que merecía pena de muerte. La sesión del tribunal había sido polémica debido a dos chicos intentando saltar al estrado para pedir justicia. Ese día Boris Valkov había sonreído porque todo había resultado a pedir de boda, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan.

Con el encarcelamiento de Boris Valkov y el homicidio de Kai aún sin resolver, las investigaciones comenzaron a revisarse de manera más lenta, cuatro meses desde su muerte y contando. La justicia comenzó a apuntar a nuevos presuntos responsables y allí, por fin, había salido el nombre de Voltaire, Voltaire Hiwatari.

**-o-**

Seis años atrás su vida había dado un vuelco, había cambiado todo gracias a aquel fatídico hecho. Por momentos su memoria se hacía borrosa y no por la memoria en sí sino por el continuo trabajo que realizaba para olvidar. A veces recurría a la meditación para intentar borrar aquel atroz crimen en el que había asesinado a Kai Hiwatari.

Todos los días, al despertar, luego de haber sufrido de aquellas repetitivas pesadillas, se decía a sí mismo, casi como oración y plegaria, que todo había sido por el bien del muchacho y, a diario, repasaba los motivos que justificaban su crimen; también aquellos se los sabía de memoria. Su trágico pasado, las cicatrices mentales, las huellas psicológicas, su cuerpo cansado, las memorias dolosas, las acciones intempestivas; todo en Kai estaba mal, no había otra salida que no fuera la muerte, porque la muerte es la única llave que deja ir el dolor propio, la muerte es la única capaz de arrancar, borrar y sanar todas aquellas marcas plasmadas a fuego.

Lo que nunca pensó era que él mismo, el verdugo, había sido marcado por aquel muchacho. Y era entonces cuando lo maldecía, lo aborrecía y deseaba verlo de nuevo para reprocharle que su mera existencia también había jodido la suya. Era libre porque la justicia terrena no había podido capturarlo, sin embargo, era presa del temor que significa saberse prófugo. Y era entonces cuando echaba mano del amor a su esposa y aquel deseo ferviente de ser padre.

El sólo recordar ese rostro inmaculado, aquel rostro con bella y delicada sonrisa, aquella mano que estrechaba la suya al caminar de vuelta a casa luego de salir a despejar la mente del mundo, aquella cintura que amaba estrechar en un cálido abrazo, las piernas que sostenía aquel cuerpo virginal y la mirada amorosa que le brindaba cada día, todo en ella era motivo suficiente para que sus dudas se fueran, se alejaran. Aún recordaba el preciso instante en el que la había conocido, con aquel traje sastre negro y fino, ese dulce y parsimonioso caminar y aquel aroma que lo embriagó al instante. Elena había robado su corazón.

Justo había ocurrido tan magnífico encuentro pasado un año del "incidente". Recordaba cuando le habló por primera vez; había pronunciado cada palabra con tal ligereza que le pareció flotar en el ambiente. Y era en esos instantes que se aplaudía por sus decisiones y hechos. Sin la muerte de Kai nunca habría conocido a Elena. Elena, la recompensa que Kai mismo le había obsequiado tras su muerte.

**-?-**

Sentí su mano acariciar mi pecho desnudo y mi mente volvió al aquí y al ahora. Su piel tersa chocó contra la mía y una calidez inigualable me embargó. Elena, mi amada Elena. Tomé su mano en la mía y la apreté con fervor, de no ser por Elena la culpa me habría arrastrado ya al suicidio. Y es que ella es la fuerza que me hace olvidar el infierno en mi interior, me hace sentir como si en verdad existiera en alguna parte de mi corazón, porque, según dice, el único que debe perdonarme soy yo mismo.

Casi puedo escuchar su dulce voz susurrándome que todo está bien, que el pasado es el pasado y que ella ama nuestro presente. Sé que Elena sabe que yo no soy "yo" realmente, que esta apariencia es falsa y que incluso mis ojos mienten, pero a ella no le importa, ella ama mi corazón, el corazón de _un asesino._ Estoy pecando por omisión, sin embargo, Elena no puede enterarse de la verdad, ella no debe conocer el porqué de mi ahora apariencia, lo único que importa es que ya no habrá nada que nos separe, ni siquiera el imbécil de Kai.

_Kai,_ ese nombre comienza a hartarme porque todo en mi vida parece girar en torno suyo cuando en realidad yo soy la verdadera víctima aquí.

**~Yuriy~**

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, a pesar de haber visto su cuerpo inerte, aún me es difícil aceptar su partida. Él merecía vivir, merecía disfrutar de las mieles de la libertad. Hoy día, a seis años de su muerte, aún me parece irreal, todavía siento que en cualquier momento llegará y me dirá un comentario que parezca ser hiriente y que, sin embargo, es una clara muestra de amistad. No puedo evitar extrañarlo, no puedo evitar sentir toda esta rabia que, tras todos estos años, me ha sido imposible de borrar.

Mi ira apunta hacia el mismo hombre que dice haber sido el responsable, pero que no hay tantas pruebas que lo incriminen. Voltaire es un hombre hábil, sabe bien cómo moverse en el mundo oscuro y sucio, mientras que nosotros somos más ingenuos que un niño de cinco años. Hasta ahora sólo hemos conseguido palabras inútiles y absurdas como "era lo que él quería", "lo hice porque él así lo pidió", pero nada coherente. Kai jamás habría deseado su muerte, seguramente son delirios de ese hijo de puta.

Boris sigue también en prisión y también ese imbécil niega saber algo de lo ocurrido, pero su maldita sonrisa me hace pensar otra cosa. Bryan dice que todo esto terminará por acabar conmigo; aún no entiendo en qué momento le llegó la resignación, algo que simplemente no quiero aceptar. Por suerte Granger está de mi lado y, aunque parezca imposible, él y yo nos hemos convertido en un equipo que busca la verdad. Juntos hemos empezado a destejer todo lo que fue BIOVOLT y todos sus secretos que deseaban ocultar, todo ha sido expuesto, con excepción de la muerte de mi amigo.

Kai, si tan sólo estuvieras vivo…

**~Yuriy~**

Voltaire fue arrestado e interrogado por más de diez oficiales, todos obteniendo la misma respuesta: "_Sólo Kai lo sabe_". Los psicólogos ya se reusaban a tener algo que ver en las sesiones, decían que el hombre no tenía disposición para entablar un diálogo coherente, que en efecto había algo que ocultaba, pero que no estaba dispuesto a decir. Y tras varias discusiones se decidió enviarlo a prisión, sin embargo, en el último año se decidió enviarlo a un psiquiátrico con el fin de brindarle ayuda debido a su reciente demencia senil.

Las cosas poco a poco se complejizaron, parecía no haber pies ni cabeza en el asunto, los únicos que podían saber algo estaban yéndose al carajo: Kai muerto; Voltaire, loco; y Boris… Boris era el último recurso que estaba a la mano, pero preferiría cortarse la lengua antes de decir una palabra.

**-?-**

Elena es una mujer hermosa y comprensiva, jamás me presionó para saber más sobre mi pasado, bastó con decirle que era un testigo protegido y ella entendió. Me duele mentirle, me duele no poderle decir que en mi interior hay un monstruo capaz de acabar con una vida. A veces intenta ayudarme cuando se da cuenta que viene una de esas memorias dolorosas; ella me entiende, me ama y me hace muy feliz, tan sólo quisiera que ella pudiera borrar mi memoria y borrar los recuerdos de aquel joven al que asesiné.

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

Muchas gracias por la respuesta obtenida; lecturas, comentarios, alertas y favoritos.

¡Y gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

**Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!**


End file.
